


PROJECT STEVE (Art)

by slashersivi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the fic of the same title. Sorry for the belated post!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROJECT STEVE (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Project Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552238) by [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross). 



**Author's Note:**

> See [the art on my tumblr](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/142933823693/hahaha-its-finally-done-so-remember-how-my) for commentary. Reblogs are loved :3


End file.
